Capacitive sensor devices are often implemented in display application such as touch screens. Different sensing technology using mutual and self capacitive sensing are used to detect a touch position. Further developments provide for non-touching input systems that generate an alternating electric near field and measure distortions of such a field with for example, four electrodes arranged in a frame around a display to determine three-dimensional position data of objects entering the field. Such a system is also known as the GestIC® system and has been developed by the assignee of the present application and a general description is for example disclosed in application note “MGC3130—Sabrewing Single-Zone Evaluation Kit User's Guide”, published 2013 by Microchip Technology Inc. which is hereby incorporated by reference. FIG. 8 shows such system with four receiving electrodes A, B, C, D a transmitting electrode 820 arranged under the receiving electrodes A, B, C, D and a controller 810 coupled with the receiving electrodes A, B, C, D and providing an alternating driving signal for the transmitting electrode 820. The controller 810 can provide output signals for a computer system or any other post processing device. Thus the system 800 as shown in FIG. 8 may operate as an input device similar to a computer mouse or a keyboard. The device can be easily integrated within a display, for example by arranging the receiving electrodes A, B, C, D to surround a display screen.